Rain
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: [Reylo] Rey amaba la lluvia y odiaba la arena. Kylo Ren odiaba los dos. Atrapados, ¿Podrán llevarse bien?
\- No entiendo porque te ves tan fascinada con la lluvia, es horrible

\- De la misma forma que no se que te fascina el lado oscuro

Deseaba no tener esa conversación en ese momento con esa persona. Aun ni entendía como habían acabado en esa situación, atrapados en uno de los antiguos generadores del antiguo imperio en la luna de Endor. Ambas salidas estaban selladas por escombros que costaba horrores quitar. Y para más inri, los comunicadores estaban rotos por la pelea, por lo que nadie sabía que estaban en esa situación. Ella y Kylo Ren. Solos. De vez en cuando intentaba matarse (sin éxito por el cansancio), comer algo (las raciones y el agua de Rey en ese momento eran como oro para ambos) o tener una conversación mínimamente decente, pero caían en insultos y riñas dignas de niños pequeños.

Solo tenía una misión muy sencilla y la fastidiaba a primeras. Seguro que el maestro Skywalker se decepcionaba.

\- A ver, la lluvia es fría, te cala hasta los huesos, estropea los aparatos sensibles y cuando es tormenta, es horrible.

\- Se nota que no has estado en el desierto- atacó ella- Toda esa agua cayendo del cielo, ese olor que deja...¡Es perfecto! ¿no has probado a jugar o bailar bajo la lluvia?

\- Pareces una cría, chatarrera- rio Kylo Ren haciendo que la chica se molestara más- No sabes que asqueroso es que las botas se mojen y andes chirriando con ellas por toda la nave. O ver que te tienes que quedar parado porque tus actividades no aceptan la intromisión de la lluvia. ¿Algo peor? Cuando tu General se pone profundo y filosófico cuando ve la lluvia acariciando el maldito gato.

Rey no pudo evitar reírse, imaginando a Hux con un gato, posiblemente naranja como su pelo y regordete por sobremimo. ¿Tendría una taza de café o té caliente al lado? Estaría humeante y al lado unas pastas pequeñas de chocolate. Como le apetecía en esos momentos café pero el agua estaba mejor en el pan. Además, aquella situación solo iba a ser muy temporal, en cuanto pudieran volver a salir, no tardaría en darle tal golpe que volvería al lado luminoso de la fuerza.

Otra vez aquel silencio incómodo entre los dos. A veces se lanzaban alguna que otra mirada, esperando que hablaran. De pura necesidad por hacer algo, intentaba mover alguna roca (sin éxito por el cansancio) o golpearla con el arma, para burla del caballero Ren.

\- Quizás los Ewoks estén intentando ayudar

\- Con esta lluvia lo más probable es que no. Estarán esperando a que amaine un poco más- vio la mirada de asombro de la chica- ¿Qué? De pequeño a veces visitábamos el lugar.

\- Pero no podemos estar más rato aquí. Es agobiante estar los dos entre estas paredes contigo

\- Gracias por valorar mi presencia

Otro odiable silencio hizo acto de presencia. Volvían a aquellas miradas cargadas desde odio mutuo a curiosidad, algo que ambos, por motivo de orgullo, no iban a aceptar. Harta, decidió buscar otra vez por todo aquel lugar, pero por el abandono, encontró cosas inútiles que podía quemar para hacer hoguera, pero nada más. Pero por la ropa que llevaba, igualmente iba a pasar frió. Cuando llegó, vio que el caballero Ren se había quitado la capa y lo usaba para cubrir el frío suelo. Descansando parecía el buen Ben Solo del que había escuchado hablar a una decaída Leia Organa. ¿Cómo lo hacía para estar así de tranquilo cuando estaban encerrados?

\- Con meditación y paciencia- escuchó hablar a Kylo son mirarla- No te asustes, lo siento. Quema esas cosas a ver si esto mejora y siéntate a mi lado- Rey dio un paso hacia atrás- ¿En serio te asusta estar a mi lado?

\- ¡NO!- intentó mostrar confianza y puso todos los trastos a arder- hazme sitio, Ben

\- No me llames así, chatarrera- se quejo mientras le dejaba sitio

\- ¿Podemos mover alguna roca ya?- preguntó mostrando claramente su impaciencia- Te recuerdo que necesito tu ayuda

\- Primero: no es tan fácil quitar tanto escombro y roca con una herida que tu me has causado. Segundo: llueve. Intentemos llevar esto mucho mejor

\- Empecemos de nuevo una conversación normal- él accedió y Rey necesito de un momento para encontrar el tema más neutral- ¿Por qué te pasaste al lado oscuro?

\- Tu no eres muy lista- casi la insulto con una sonrisa de burla- ¿No se te ocurre algo más neutral o quieres que te cuente las ventajas que te dará pasarte al reverso tenebroso de la fuerza conmigo como maestro?

\- Capto. Tema neutral. ¿Qué opinas de la arena?

\- No me gusta la arena. Es tosca, áspera e irritante... y se te mete por doquier- comentó con una cara que le hizo gracia a Rey- Espero que no me digas que a ti te gusta

\- Claro que no. Todo el tiempo que estuve en Jakku la arena era...horrible. No había momento en el que no me dejara en paz. Pero con la lluvia es diferente. La disfruto mejor que tu- comentó con una sonrisa con la que podía enternecer a cualquiera- Por fin nos entendemos en algo. Hasta estas sonriendo

\- No rompas el momento- le dio un suave y amigable golpe en el hombro- Estas fría

\- No me había dado cuenta- dijo con un toque de ironía- Podré soportarlo

Inexplicablemente, Kylo Ren la atrajo hacia ella con un simple movimiento de la fuerza. No sintió la situación tan violenta como parecía, sino como algo reconfortante, aunque no lo entendiera. Quizás era por pura compasión o esa escasa luz de la que tanta fe tenía Organa. Igualmente, se acurrucó un poco contra él, haciendo que tosiera un poco de la vergüenza. Ya podría ser igual de buena persona siempre en vez de dedicarse a romper sistemas. De una forma, ese contacto era reconfortante y casi familiar, como si acabaran de dar un paso a mejor su relación.

\- Esto solo es temporal, ¿lo sabes? En cuanto salgamos de aquí te mataré como no quieras ir conmigo.

\- Eso, rompe el momento- con aquellas palabras donde se notaba su gran enfado, se levantó de su sitio- voy a intentarlo

\- Con la fuerza que tienes, solo moverás una piedra- la subestimó Ren mientras veía su esfuerzo inútil- Siéntate, Rey, en serio

Pero ella se negaba. Seguía esforzándose más de la cuenta, para fastidio de Kylo quien tuvo que ayudarla (a pesar de querer reposar por la herida) a sentarse a su lado pues al primer esfuerzo casi se había desmayado. Él no era idiota, sabía que ella necesitaba más energía y sobre todo entrenamiento y concentración. Todavía era demasiado impulsiva. Pero con ese don natural encajaba perfectamente en el lado oscuro. Quizás a la mañana siguiente habría dejado de llover y estaba mejor de la herida, pudiendo huir antes de que los dos idiotas hicieran acto de presencia para saber como estaba la chica.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudas?

\- Porque no soy idiota. No dejaría caer tan fácil a la que puede ser mi alumna- ella suspiró de lo agotador que sentía hablar de ese tema.- no puedes negar que no te atrae la idea de todo el poder que te puede dar el lado oscuro. Juntos podríamos destruir al líder supremo Snoke

\- ¿Y establecer la paz?

\- Nuestro imperio- la corrigió con una extraña mirada que Rey no supo poner nombre- Moldeado a lo que ambos queramos

\- Que incivilizado- le salió a Rey sin medir y haciendo reír a Ren- Me esperaba un poco más de ti, Ben

-Y a siento no tener las mismas ambiciones de la general Organa- la ironía enfado un poco a Rey, pero no decidió moverse del sitio- Usa tu enfado para...

\- No tires por ahí, Ben Solo- Pudo notar su molestia- Venga, es tu nombre real y es tan bonito como tu pelo- aquello lo dijo mirándolo directamente sin medida

Se sintió atrapado por su mirada de decisión y cariño, muy contrario con la que ella empuñó aquella vez el sable de los Skywalkers y le hizo tal herida. Lo sentía, ella era especial. Perfecta luz. Y tal como Snoke repetía cada vez que hablaban de ella, debería matarla si no iba con ellos. Algo cada vez más real, pero se negaba completamente a que se hiciera realidad. Con su mano enguantada, acarició el rostro de la chica, quien con sus dedos acarició suavemente la herida que ella había creado. Fue un tacto electrizante. Se sintió de nuevo un adolescente emocionado y estúpido cuando, dubitativo, acortaba distancias. Ambos sentían la timidez del otro, la consciencia de que era algo que no debía pasar, pero el deseo era inexplicablemente mayor. Un deseo realmente extraño y primerizo.

Un simple roce, un contacto breve fue aquel primer beso entre ambos. Algo que les hizo olvidar de la zona atrapada donde estaban, de la lluvia y de aquel fuego deseando extinguirse. Ella se apartó enseguida por el torbellino de sensaciones que la inundaban, no solo suyas, podía notar las de Ben de una forma más débil. Su simple mirada se había vuelto "embriagador" después de eso.

\- I...iré a por más cosas para quemar- fue lo primero que dijo levantándose de golpe y huyendo de su presencia, avergonzada. Tardó apropósito y tomo distancias con el chico a su vuelta.

El silencio realmente supero a los demás en incomodidad. No sabían que hacer, la tentativa de volver a estar juntos y dejarse llevar por algo dormido era muy fuerte. Pero era demasiado irreal. Lo sentía casi como una pesadilla donde él insistía en su cambio de bando. Intentó no pensar más en aquello y cambiar a algo más alegre, como BB-8 y ella jugando bajo la lluvia o a carreras dentro de las instalaciones de la resistencia con Poe y Finn. Ya echaba de menos cada uno de los buenos momentos, pues se sentía libre de todo cuando estaba con ellos: las responsabilidades y deberes no existían en esos momentos. No tenía esos sentimientos atacando su estómago indiscriminadamente.

\- Ni que fueras a morir por estar encerrada aquí conmigo y darme un beso- escuchó comentar a Kylo Ren bastante molesto- No soy tan mala compañía

\- ¿Celos por no tener una amistad como la que tengo?

\- No pises terreno pantanoso-advirtió Ren sin mirarla- En la búsqueda de poder no hay amigos

\- ¿Has besado a más chicas?- preguntó de pronto, bastante sonrojada y con un tono de celosa que a Ren le pareció un tanto adorable

\- Y he tenido sexo con otras- comentó como algo natural, sorprendiendo a la chica- Soy hombre y tengo mis necesidades. ¿Tu?

\- No te importa- avergonzaba contar esa parte en la que, de estar sola y buscando chatarra, no había tenido como orden del día buscar un interés amoroso. Por razones de orgullo no le quería contar, pero si tan metido en la cabeza lo tenía, sabía que lo adivinaría de inmediato

\- Si quieres más, tendrás que pasarte al lado oscuro- dijo él de tal forma que la indignó de gran manera, al más puro intento fallido de ligoteo- Se que quieres más.

\- Y tu Pero tendrás que ir al lado luminoso si quieres- devolvió de la misma forma

A duras penas, el caballero Ren se puso de pie y acompañado de la padawan de Skywalker empezaron a intentar limpiar la entrada para poder salir. Dado al dolor, pararon en varias ocasiones y Rey no tuvo reparos en ayudarlo. En cierto modo, se sentía culpable de retrasarlo todo. Los descansos los sentía como un momento lleno de paz y tranquilidad con la que no hacía falta más intento de conversación. Quizás se había desatado ese algo a lo que su maestro le tenía miedo. Ella no sabía explicar, pero tampoco sentía que lo necesitara.

Cuando terminaron, dada la oscuridad y la lluvia, supieron que era mejor quedarse a dormir ahí. Rey no pudo evitar ese impulso suyo de salir y notar el aire exterior, la lluvia mojándola sin contemplación y el sonido del chapoteo de sus botas ante el barro y los charcos formados. Ren vio desde la puerta como Rey, a pesar de la oscuridad, seguía brillando, un tanto inocente pero realmente feliz. Aquella sonrisa si que lo hechizaba. Salió a obligarla a entrar, pero ella insistía con un infantil "solo un rato más", obligándolo a mojarse. Quiso comprender y buscar algo lógico a todo aquello, quizás la soledad de Jakku con el incesante sol y las noches heladas hacían que los demás mundos, con esas imperfecciones como la odiosa lluvia o las arboledas eran para ella un mundo perfecto.

En un arranque sentimental, pego su cuerpo con el suyo, notando que ella estaba completamente empapada. Con aquellos guantes mojadas atrajo su rostro para poder probar de aquellos labios sabor lluvia. Ya le echaría la culpa al olor que desprendía aquella lluvia por ese efecto que había dado a ambos, exponiendo en una situación realmente nueva para ambos.

Durante aquella noche ambos durmieron realmente poco. Ambos querían echar la culpa a lo primero que imaginaban, pero solo salían excusas baratas y robo de besos indiscriminado, terminado con un "esto nos va a llevar a un sitio que nos está prohibido". La mañana llegó irremediablemente con una suave llovizna. Ambos no iban a admitir que la separación iba a ser dura y absurda, en medio de una guerra en la que cada uno luchaba en otro bando.

¿No podía ser todo más absurdo e irreal?

Igualmente, Rey siguió amando la lluvia y le daba las gracias por darle ese beso que comprendió como "momento romántico". Debía admitir que tuvo algo romántico con el caballero oscuro al que le hizo cicatriz. No sabía si reír o llorar.

Fue algo que le quiso contar tanto al maestro como a Organa. Decidió no ser totalmente sincera, contar las cosas dentro de una línea en la que no reconociera abiertamente todo, pero demostrando y defendiendo que aquel caballero podía cambiar, tenía una luz que podía taparse con el menor de los dedos, pero estaba ahí, brillando. O ella tenía una oscuridad que se ligaba a la suya con insultante facilidad.

Después de aquello le costó bastante tener una misión sola. Ella reconocía que lo tenía merecido, pero no creía que fuera para tanto el castigo. Aquel mundo que tenía delante. Verde y lluvioso, hizo que saliera esa parte infantil, pero primero se ocupó de las ordenes, sencillas pero precisas.

\- ¿No te irás sin mi?

Ella se giró para ver a Kylo Ren sin máscara, con una de aquellas sonrisas socarronas de las suyas. De forma impulsiva, se abalanzo sobre sus brazos, pero dado al suelo mojado, cayeron al barro. Pero no les importó en absoluto. Para su sorpresa, este la beso de forma apasionada, enredando sus dedos y deshaciendo los moños de la chica, que solo supo agarrar con fuerza las briznas de hierva entre sus dedos, sofocada por la intensidad del beso.

\- ¿Crees que puedas retrasarte un poco?

\- No creo que nadie nos eche de menos

Sin duda, amaba los días de lluvia.

* * *

 _Iepale~_

 _Esto era para subir ayer, pero tuve problemas. Es más, lo iba a subir antes y he vuelto a tener problemas. ¡VIVA LOS PROBLEMAS!_

 _Admito que esto nació de escuchar dos canciones de mi padre y ver "El Ataque de los Clones" (que sigo pensando que tendría que tener otro titulo. Además, sigo pensando que hablar de arena es la forma Skywalker para ligar. Si, lo de incivilizado lo dice Obi-Wan en la tres.). Tendría que centrarme en otras cosas pero hacer una de estas como "des-estrés" es la caña. Quizás subo algo nuevo dentro de dos días (claro, si no me vuelve a rayar FF o la otra plataforma) a este paso._

 _Hasta la próxima~_


End file.
